Radrat (Fallout 76)
Radrats are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Once regular rats before the war, the North American rat population was tainted by the radioactive fallout from the onslaught of atomic warfare. Radrats are much bigger than their pre-War cousins. They have large teeth and pearl-like eyes. Characteristics Biology Radrats, much like their pre-War counterparts, are small rodents, although slightly larger than their counterpart due to their extended contact with radiation. Their fur, like mongrels', has fallen off due to radiation and has left them with wrinkled, tight skin. They also emit the same noises as mole rats. They are however much tougher than normal mole rats, having more hit points and dealing more damage. Gameplay attributes Radrats are aggressive; when attacked they'll fight back, using their claws and mouths to attack their enemy. They will also use a lunge attack at a distance. They hunt in fairly large groups of 3-6. Due to the sheer number of them and their surprising resistance to damage, they can be a difficult foe to face. Variants Radrat pup A smaller, weaker variant of the radrat, they are generally easier to kill. |level =1 |perception =4 |family =radrat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radrat meat }} Mangy radrat pup |level =4 |perception =4 |family =radrat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radrat meat }} Radrat The base variant, with the attributes mentioned above. |level =8 |perception =4 |family =radrat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radrat meat }} Infected radrat pup |level =12 |perception =4 |family =radrat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radrat meat }} Mangy radrat |level =16 |perception =4 |family =radrat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radrat meat }} Infected radrat |level =20 |perception =4 |family =radrat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radrat meat }} Glowing plagued radrat One of the stronger variants of the rad-rat. With a soft green glow, these foes might not look like much but they can dish out a good amount of poison as well as radiation damage to the player character. There is also a chance that they can infect the player character with a random disease. |level =25 |perception =4 |family =radrat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radrat meat * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste }} Scorched radrat A radrat infected with the Scorched Plague. |level =1 |perception =4 |family =radrat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radrat meat }} |level =56 |perception =4 |family =radrat |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radrat meat }} Locations * Often found in Free States bunkers, particularly the abandoned bunker. * Five passive ones can be found during the Eyebot Pied Piper random encounter. * Found in the basement of Van Lowe Taxidermy. * Can be found outside and inside of Lucky Hole mine. Appearances Radrats appear in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 creatures es:Rata Radioactiva ru:Радкрыса (Fallout 76)